The Red Fox
by shadow130wolf
Summary: Its about a boy that posses as a vessel to a powerful demon fox. The boy must learn to control the fox or end up destroying every thing around him.  Full summery inside.
1. SkyRock Village Out Break,The Foxes Rage

This is a new story I have started writing, called The Red Fox.

Its about a boy that posses as a vessel to a powerful demon fox. The boy must learn to control the fox or it end up destroying every thing around him. Many other clans hope to get their hands on the boy so that they might control him. He who controls the fox holds the fate of the world in their hands. So follow the Red Fox's orange haired vessel has he struggles with its power, his anger, and his feelings for a girl, all while he fends off other powerful master demon vessels.

Please review so that I know how the story is and if I should continue.

* * *

><p>The Red Fox<p>

They say evil holds no bounds. It is a product of man. It has many forums. Created from the ignorance of others. It is said that even the purest of beings can be corrupted by it. Like a bloody mist it takes hold and spreads. Yin and Yang, good and evil, body and soul.

Sky Rock Village

A young boy with orange hair runs down an alley way. Hot in pursuit 5 more boys, older than he, rush in after him. Cornered the frighted boy turned to face his pursuers. The 5 others approached slowly, fists held ready. Young and afraid the orange haired boy could only wait for the first strike. Confident the 5 older boys taunted him. Calling out names.

"Look at him" one mocked "he has Orange hair!"

"What a freak!" another taunted

"Lets get him!" the oldest called out

The 5 ran at him all at once. Using their fists and feet they beat the boy til he could move no more. Bruised and broken the boy watched as the 5 boys walked away. In pain he tried to rise, only to fail. The 5 older boys watched as he tried to rise. They mocked him as he fell each time. Hate began to form in his heart. It took hold of him and he rose and charged the 5 boys. Shocked they failed to move as he swung at them. A well placed hit sent one flying back into a wall. The others terrified of his massive strength ran. The one that took the hit stumbled away bloody and at a loss for breath. Still enraged the boy screamed at the sky. Shock waves cracked the very stone he stood upon. Seething with rage the boy ran out of the alley way and pursued his would be attackers into the market area. Bystanders backed away from him as he approached. Fear and shock written on their faces. Anger continued to full the boy as he spoke.

"What are you all looking at."

Confused and over taken by his rage let out a roar that sent a wave of power a the people, knocking them back. Within the dust clouds the boys body began to change. His on anger mutated his very body. The black line under his eyes spread colored his ears. His nails grew into claws, his ears became pointed and grew out. His very body grew and sprouted patches of orange fur. He roared once more, but fear kept the people in their place unable to move. He raised his fists into the air together and then brought them crashing to the ground. This sudden force cracked the ground and pushed it up towards the people. His roars and attacks brought the villages military to attack him. They however were not prepared for what their eyes saw.

Further away two men stood upon a village house. They watched as the boy ravened the market place.

"So it would seem he has finally awakened it.'

"What do you think could have awakened it, Caption?"

"Who knows."

"Where do we start?"

"First Hiitoke, we must subdue him. Then we'll force him back to his lesser state."

"This his going to be difficult. The Fox has already taken hold."

"Not quite, his ears and tail have not fully formed. And his fur his still in patches. So he's not as strong as he could be, but we must hurry before the process completes."

"Understood."

The two men jumped from house to house then one entered the market place. Immediately the Fox spotted him, and sent a roar his way. Hiitoke stood his ground as the wave of power passed him. He was pushed back, but kept on his feet. The house behind him though, collapsed. Hiitoke dropped into a fighting stance. Chains fell from his sleeves. He spun them around as his caption did the same in the Fox's blind spot, behind him. The Fox, still without a full tail, wobbly ran at Hiitoke. Hiitoke stood his ground still spinning the chains. Then just before the Fox reached Hiitoke a chain rapt around its neck pulling it down with same force it used to run. With the Fox down Hiitoke to his chance to subdue it. He tied the Fox's hands and feet, then used iron spikes to hold the chains tight and nailed them into the stone. With Fox successfully restrained the Caption pulled out a scroll and unsealed it. He cut his hand with a knife and put a bloody print on the ground. He then read the word from the scroll. As he read the Fox struggled and began to break the chains as his form began to near completion. When the Caption finished reading the scroll red ribbons covered the Fox and squeezed it, forcing its dark inergy to stop progressing. Then the Captian aproched the struggling Fox. He put his bloody hand on the Fox's chest then spoke the words of a seal. The Fox's form began to recide leaving a orange haired boy loosely covered in red ribbons. Sweat poured from the captions face as he fell to one knee.

"Caption are you alright?" Hiitoke rushed to his side.

"I'm fine" he insisted "get the boy, we must take him to the lord to complete the sealing."


	2. In The Valley Of The Heart

This is my 2nd chapter please review

* * *

><p>In The Valley Of The Heart<p>

The boy awoke laying in a soft bed with silk sheets rapt around him. He also found himself dressed in fine red and orange clothing. He arose trying to remember the day before only to have any evidence of yesterday fade away. The boy got to his feet only to fall to the floor over taken by a throbbing headache. His vision spun and his ears rang. Pain caused him to yell out. Soon he heard a slam and muffled speech. A blurred figure now keeled in front of him. More muffled speech made his ears ring even more. He attempted to tell the figure that he could not understand it, but failed to speak. When he opened his mouth only sounds of unrelenting pain came out. He tried to ease the pain by covering his ears with his hands and forcing his eyes shut, but it would not give him even a moments peace. Struggling he felt a hand on his shoulder. The hand gave him some support, but not enough. Then felt a finger lightly tough his forehead and then his whole world went black. Not even sound reached found him self standing on blackness. It was endless,yet he could see his own body. A voice then broke the silence, but when he went to turn his body did not obey. First a growl then a cold icy voice.

"Are you afraid boy?" it asked with a low growl. Its voice echoed all over making it impossible to find where it came from.

"What brings you to my domain? Do you seek the blood of others, um? Or must I make up for your cowardice." another low growl caused him to shiver in a cold sweat.

"Are you going to speak, boy! Or waste my time! Though I guess I won't be going any were soon." A chuckle cut into the air like blades. The boy was being crushed by the mere weight of its presence.

"Well, have I broken you already, pitiful."

Just as the voice seemed to become close and creep up on the boy he opened his eyes. He found himself on the same soft silky bed, but this time a man stood at the edge of the bed and looked down at him. The man had light brown hair with a head band tied around his forehead. He was dressed in a light uniform type armor. It was layered just enough to absorb weapon hits, but still light enough to allow stealthy attacks and maneuver ability. This man was watching him with a sum what concerned look. It wasn't that he was not concerned it was just that years of military training had left him with a hardened scowl on his boy rose quickly from the bed, jumping off and raising his fists to the man. He held up his hands to show that he is safe.

"How do you feel, are you OK?" the man asked calmly. His voice was nothing like the other but he was still suspicious.

"What is your name?" the man asked but received no response. "How about if I tell you my name first." he put his left hand over his heart. "My name is Hiitoke, I am a lieutenant of the Diada Clan. My Caption and I found you at Sky Rock Village. You were hurt so we brought you here.

The boy lowered his fists and took a look around the room.

"I am Shiba. And where am I?"

Hiitoke smiled.

"Shiba you're in the Diada Clan's Lord's palace."

_'Shiba' _that was the first time he had ever heard his name said by another person before. It was strange to him.

"Are you OK?" Hiitoke's voice snapped him out of his thought.

"Um, yeah I'm good." He shuddered with a nervous laugh and rested his hand on the back of his neck.

"Alright then lets go, the Caption has been waiting to meet you Shiba.

Shiba followed Hiitoke out off the room and down the hall. The place was impressive right down to the smallest detail. From the large canvases that lined the walls to the exotic plants that highlighted the corners. Shiba was in awe. In comparison his street life was nothing.

"Hiitoke, can I ask you something?"

"Sure anything."

"Well um, was that you speaking to me?"

Hiitoke stopped walking.

"What do you mean?"

"You see I heard a voice while I was out. It was like I was awake, but in this dark place. And there was this voice it was." Shiba stopped and shuttered. He kept his head down, and rubbed the back of his neck.

"The voice it was all over and hurt." He grabbed his chest where his heart is.

Hiitoke remained quite for a while, thinking before he spoke.

"Come on Shiba lets go speak to the Caption."

Shiba looked at him before quickly looking away. The feeling he felt it was still there, eating away at him. Corroding his very being.


	3. Kurkura's Identity

Well this is chap 3. It is gind of cheesy, but I hope you like it.

Next chap will be up soon.

* * *

><p>Kurkura's Identity<p>

Hiitoke opened a door that lead to a small room. The room was red with silver lining. A large round table took up most of the room along with four chairs. A man older than Hiitoke sat in one of the chairs. He was aged with silver gray hair, but still retained an air of authority. The man stood to greet Hiitoke and Shiba. His uniform was like Hiitokes except his was fitted with medals worthy of his ranking. His voice was the opposite of his looks, it was calm and full of life.

"So Hiitoke have you got a name out of this one?" He chuckled a bit and gave Shiba a reassuring smile.

"Yes, Caption" lieutenant Hiitoke bowed. "This is Shiba."

"Shiba huh, well then now that I know what to call you please have seat ." he gestured at the chair. "We have much to discus about last weeks out break."

"Last week" Shiba panicked "How long have I been here?"

"Calm down and sit!" The Caption ordered and Shiba immediately complied.

Shiba sat and The Caption sat in front of him. Hiitoke however remained standing. The Caption looked at Shiba thinking of where to began, and so he started off with a simple question.

"Shiba whats the last thing you remember?"

Shiba looked down at the table and his hands. He hesitated.

"I remember being chased into an alley way by some bulleys. They beat me up. And when I tried to get up they, they-" Shiba stuttered has his heart raced. His memories made his blood curl. His fists clenched as he continued. "They laughted at me as I fell back down."

"And then what?"

"I blacked out. Next thing I knew I was waking up here for the first time."

"Shiba" Hiitoke cut in "Tell the Caption about what happened after you passed out again.

"Oh right, um. I was in this place and it was dark. It was like I was floating in darkness except I was standing. And then there was this voice."

"What type of voice?"

"It was cold and heavy, if that's even possible. The voice came from all over. I couldn't tell where it was coming from."

"So you didn't see it?"

"No."

"Interesting." the Caption pulled a book from behind him, and layed it in front of Shiba. The book was old and in poor condition. He held the book on the table and looked into Shiba's eyes.

"Shiba what I am about to tail you is all true. I ask that you remain in your seat and do not over react. If you do lieutenant Hiitoke will restrain you with force. Understood."

He took Shiba's silence as a yes and continued. The caption opened the book and flipped through the pages until he found one near the back. He then turned the book and showed me the page. The pages themselves were worn and browning, yet the writing and the illustrations remained in tacit. The words were impossible to read not just because Shiba had no school experience, but because the words were in an odd language. Written in symbols and strange lines. So Shiba focused on the picture. It seemed to be of a wolf an orange wolf with big ears. Shiba was confused so The Caption went into detail.

"That is the Red Fox."

"The Red Fox" Shiba mumbled. He looked up at the Caption. "But its orange."

The Caption smiled. "Indeed."

"What does that fox have to do with me.?"

"Thats Fox Shiba is a demon, you see." One of the most powerful in all the world. And you Shiba are his vessel."

Shiba was stunned. He went to stand, but Hiitoke's hands on his shoulders forced him back down.

"Take a good look Shiba because that voice you heard was the fox. His name is Kurkura, but right now we'll just call him the Fox."

"This isn't possible! How can I have that in me!"

"Calm down Shiba. You wouldn't want to turn into it again."

"Again." Shiba panicked. "What was the other time that I was the Fox."

The Caption lowered his head. "In Rock Sky. You ravened the market area, destroying buildings."

Shiba's eyes widened. His breathing was uneven. This was all to much, and he was shaking.

"Caption" Shiba held his head down. "Did I kill anyone." Shiba met his eyes.

"Yes."

Shiba was over taken by this. His body was trembling. Sweat poured down his face. The Caption continued.

"A few people that were in the buildings when they collapsed were killed. Thats all."

"So know what Caption, Hiitoke, what do I do? I'm a killer. In cold blood."

"Don't think like that, you're to young. Instead think about what you could do to fix what you've done."

"How? I killed people! Its not like I can ever bring them back!"

"First you must learn to control the Fox. We will show you how."

"Why" Shiba lowered his head. "Just so I can hurt more people"

"Perhaps not" Hiitoke cut in. "Maybe you could use your power to protect those that are weaker than you. This would be in honer of those who innocently died by your's and the Fox's hands."

Shiba held his head up. "Caption would you teach me how to control the Fox?"

"Yes."

"Then I will make this vow. For as long as I posses power,like the Fox, over people. I shall use it to protect those around me.

"Thats quite noble for a kid your age. How do you plan to keep this vow?"

"The blood on my hands and the Fox within me shall serve as a constant reminder."

"How will you get the Fox to agree with you?"

"He has to Caption."

"And why is that?"

"He owes me rent."


	4. Kyra and Rendiiroku

Kyra and Rendiiroku

"Hiitoke" The Caption stood. " I'm assigning Shiba to you. Train him well."

"Yes, sir."

Hiitoke lead Shiba to a training ground. It was wide and spacious. Huge walls all around, lined with sentry's. The training ground its self was made of a type of fine dirt. Not quite sand but not plant bearing soil ether. The dirt was soft almost like powder. A single figure stood in the entire place. This person seemed to be waiting for something. As the pair came closer to they became more visible. Standing out in the large area was a girl just a bit taller than Shiba. She stood tall with one hand on her hip. Her clothing was black and red. A headband was tied around her head. Long bangs hung over her headband and down her face. Her hair was cut short. Dark black markings highlighted her face. One went down the bridge of her nose and up under her headband. Two other markings paralleled each other on ether side of her lips. Those lines then then ran down her neck and stopped at her collar. A light necklace made of leather and gems hung loosely around her neck. Although the makings she had were strange and unusual it was not the markings that caught Shiba's attention. No, it was her hair that he noticed first. Her hair was a deep maroon red. It was an unnatural color just like Shiba's own orange hair. Shiba continued to stare and the girl seemed to take notice. She gave him cold glare that caused him to look away.

"So this is the newbie" she looked directly at Shiba. Her words were as cold as her stare.

"Be nice Kyra he hasn't had the best of days today."

She continued to glare at Shiba and eventually he mustered enough courage to return the glare. Shiba could feel his blood boil has his temper began to surface.

"Hiitoke" she put her hands on her hips. "Which one is he? The two headed Jackal, the Azul Dragon or the" She stopped when Hiitoke cut her off.

"None of them."

"But I thought you and the Caption where going to find the dragon or the jackal?"

"We were, but we found him instead."

The girl turned to look at Shiba.

"Which one?"

"This is Shiba, the Red Fox."

Her eyes widened. She seemed to be very surprised.

"How?"

Hiitoke held up his hands.

"I'd rather not go into detail."

Shiba turned to Hiitoke.

"When do we start training?"

"Oh, right, well then shall we begin."

Training was rough for Shiba. He had no battle experience and Kyra could predict his every move. She told him that he was _'so predictable, attacking head on with only brute force.' _Truth be told brute force was the only thing he knew. Shiba continued to swing and Kyra continued to weave around his attacks. She smiled at Shiba. This only proved to irritate him more.

"What are you smileing at!" he screamed.

She never lost her cool though.

"You've left your self open."

Her response was surprising to Shiba. He tried to move to block her, but it was to late. Kyra was quick. She used her feet in battle mostly. Using her fists only when needed. Honestly she was only playing with Shiba, toying with his temper. Using his emotions to get an opening to attack, but she was not the only one that used his emotions.

Kyra swung her foot at Shiba, striking him in the ribs on his right side. This was a powerful attack that should have brought him to his knees, but to Kyra and Hiitoke's surprise Shiba grabbed her foot when it made contact. He took the blow and remained on his feet.

"Impossible." Kyra mumbled.

Know at a disadvantage and caught off balance she struggled to get her leg free, but it was no use. Shiba's grip only tightened. Kyra now desperate swung with her left hand, but Shiba caught it with his right. Then everything only got worse. Shiba lifted his gaze from the ground and met Kyra's eyes with his own. His eyes were red and his pupils were lines that resembled that of a cats.

"Shiba?" she called to him.

He responded by bearing his fangs, and roaring. His roar blew dust and sand off the ground. He then let go of Kyra's hand and hit her. His strike landed a direct hit on her chest. The force of the impact blew her back and her body skipped across the ground like a rock on water. Once her body stopped he jumped into the air with an intent of landing right on top of her. However, a chain found its way around his neck. His own strength was used agents him as he cam crashing to the ground. Hiitoke stood at the end of the chains. He called out to Kyra, but she remained silent. He was about to rush to he side when Shiba got back up. Hiitoke prepared to bind Shiba, bit this time however, Shiba showed a different part of his power. When he rose from his small crater Hiitoke got a good look at him. His body had began to change. His ears grew out long with a black coloring on his inner ear. The coloring came from his eyes and looked like a line running from his eyes to his ears. Whiskers sprouted on his face. His face grew into a muzzle and his fangs grew out. Shiba's hand grew and his nails became pointed claws. His feet became four toed paws with thick claws. Black fur covered the underside of his hands and paws. A tail also grew. It resembled a foxes tail except the white tip was black. Shiba's small body grew twice its size, and orange fur coated him. His form was complete. Shiba stood on two legs. Though his body resembled that of a fox he still retained a very human figure, able to walk own two legs while running at great speeds on four. His tail was key. Like other beasts his tail gave him enough balance to reach speeds faster than any human. Standing Shiba towered over Hiitoke.

Hiitoke who had been watching Shiba being taken over by Kurkura blinked. Upon opening his eyes Shiba was gone. A low growl and heavy breathing came from behind him. Hiitoke only had enough time to think one thing before Shiba attacked. _'He's fast' _is all he thought before Shiba grabbed him and threw him into the air like a rag doll. Helpless Hiitoke watched as Shiba launched into the air after him. While still moving through the air Shiba hit Hiitoke with both his fists together. The force sent Hiitoke plummeting to the ground. The impact left a small crater around where his body lay. _'My bones, they're broken.' _Blood driped from Hiitoke's mouth. Any attempt to move was met with severe pain. Shiba stood at the edge of the crater. He had exhausted no energy in taking out Hiitoke. The sentry's now began to surround Shiba. He merely stood and let them seeing them as no threat or challenge.

"Stay back!" Hiitoke ordered.

At first the sentry's were shocked but they obeyed their lieutenants orders. As they backed away Shiba made his move. Faster than what the untrained eye could see he took out every man that stood around him. Unsure of what to do next with all the soldiers taken out he just stood around. Until a sudden surge of power caught his attention. It came from behind him quick as lightning. Shiba was barely able to dodge the fatal part of the attack, but he still was hit on his right side.

Fresh blood dripped from his side as he turned to face his new opponent. Much to Kurura's surprise the Six tails now became his new enemy.


End file.
